The New Girl
by Berlin567
Summary: After the fall of Prussia, the tie between Prussia and Germany was no longer needed to keep them both connected, she stayed hidden away from the rest of the world, until now. Contains some swearing and some OCs. Some content not for children after chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Discovered**

Niina woke up. It was another beauitfiul day at the German residence, she got up and changed into a pink t-shirt, a pale yellow ruffled mini skirt and white stockings. She left her room and went downstairs to make breakfast for her brothers Ludwig and Gilbert. Today she was going to serve swedish pancakes that she and Gilbert bought the mix for when they went to the supermarket.

She got out the pancake mix, almond milk and eggs from the fridge, afterwards Niina got her japanese heart ruffle apron she recieved as a present from Kiku and put it on. Kiku, Romano and Feliciano were the only countries who knew about her besides her brothers. Niina whisked the eggs whites in a bowl and put the pancake mix into a large plastic pink bowl, she then added the almond milk and whisked egg whites to the bowl, she mixed the mixture with a wooden spoon. Afterwards Niina got out the frying pan, put olive oil on it and heated it up on the hob.

After making 5 pancakes, Ludwig came downstairs. he was in his usual red boxers and black vest. He yawned and put his hand on Niina's shoulder.

'Morning, little sister,' he said, 'the pancakes smell wunderbar.'

'Thank you, Oni Chan,' she blushed, ' Can you go wake up Gil please? Breakfast is almost ready,'

Ludwig nodded and went back upstairs to wake up Gilbert. Niina continued to make the last 2 pancakes. After she finished, she put three on two plates and one on the other, on the top of each stack, she neatly added whip cream and sliced strawberry slices that she prepared the day before.

Gilbert was running downstairs and back-handed the back of Niina's head.

'Morning, Sissy! West said breakfast is almost ready, he better not have been lying! I'm starving!' Gilbert laughed.

'Don't worry, he wasn't, go sit down, they're practically ready,' Niina replied.

Niina got 3 forks and knives and lay them neatly on the table, she then got all the plates on the table. Three pancakes for Gilbert, three for Ludwig and one for her, she didn't like to over eat. She called Ludwig for breakfast and they all sat and began to eat.

'These pancakes are nearly as awesome as me!' Gilbert remarked.

'Yes, they are wunderbar,' Ludwig agreed.

Niina smiled and continued to eat. When they finished Gilbert and Ludwig went to get dressed, they both had to go to a world conference today, so Niina was going to be alone at the German residence until noon, Buke was going to be her only company until then.

'Well, we'll be off now, take good care of the house, Ja?' Ludwig told Niina.

'Yes, Oni chan,' Niina replied.

'Bye, Sissy!' Gilbert called.

Niina waved goodbye and smiled at her brothers. They left the house and Niina went to sit next to Buke in the living room. She loved Buke, more than Feliciano did. Buke hadn't left the house for about two weeks now and Niina thought it wasn't good for the cat's health so she thought it was best to take Buke for a walk around the park.

Buke meowed as Niina picked her up and left the house, she made sure to take the key with her and lock the house and gate. Niina knew she wasn't aloud to leave the house because Ludwig said it'll be better if the other countries didn't know her as they are dangerous and some are really creepy like Francis and Ivan, Niina never met Francis or Ivan but heard terrible stories about them, like how Francis was a perv and Ivan was a physco, however, because there was a world conference, Niina thought they wouldn't be around so she thought it would be safe to leave.

Niina took one of her brother's cars and drove to a park near the Austrian Residence. The park near Roderich's house was amazing, It was a beautiful sight. She got out of the car and carried Buke to the park. She sat down on a bench near a fountain and watched Buke chase the butterflies. She felt happy.

Just then, she noticed a blonde man with bushy eyebrows and green eyes, wearing a green military uniform staring at her. He then realised that Niina had noticed him so he started to walk towards her and sat down on the bench next to her.

'Um, hello there, I don't believe we've met,' said the man in an English accent.

'No, we have not,' Niina replies.

'My name is Arthur Kirkland, but I'm also known as England, pleasure to meet you, and you are?' Arthur questioned.

'Niina Belischmidt,' Niina replied and smiled at him.

'Belischmidt? Are you by any chance related to Ludwig and Gilbert Belischmidt?'

'Why? Are you a friend of theirs?'

'I wouldn't say we are friends but I am acquainted with them, I did not know they had a sister,'

'No one really knows about me, Oni Chan said it's best if they don't as he says some of the other countries are crazy,'

'Well, most of us aren't, Would you like to come to the World Conference with me to introduce you to the others?'

'Ludwig said I shouldn't...'

'But it's not good to be isolated from the rest of the world!'

Niina sighed, she guessed that she had to agree so nodded. She went to get Buke and followed Arthur to his car, it was a posh English car. She sat in the passenger seat and Arthur in the driver's seat. Niina completely forgot about Ludwig's car. Buke fell asleep on her lap as Arthur drove. After 10 minutes of conversation with Arthur, they arrived at the conference, it was held in the American residence.

'We're a tad late but I'm sure Alfred won't mind,' Arthur said.

Niina nodded and placed the sleeping cat onto the passenger seat and closed the door. Arthur then locked the car doors and put his arm around Niina and they entered the American residence, it was quite big but not as big as Ludwig's.

Arthur opened the door to the conference room for Niina and Ludwig stood up from his chair with an angry expression on his face.

'What the hell do you think you are doing here? I told you that you'll be safer staying at home!' shouted Ludwig, angrily.

'Oh calm down, West, we knew this day would come, we can't keep her locked away for ever, that's not awesome,' Gilbert remarked, his arms folded.

Ludwig sat down, still pissed off about the fact that Arthur discovered his sister, he didn't want her to meet the others because he didn't think she would be safe.

'Hey, Dude, who's she?' Alfred asked.

'Everyone, I'd like you to meet Niina Belischmidt, Germany and Prussia's younger sister,' Arthur introduced Niina to the rest of the countries.

'Is she a new country?' Yao asked.

'No... I'm not really a country, I was made to keep Prussia and Germany connected as German nations, I just stayed in big brother Ludwig's home after I wasn't needed anymore because Prussia was no longer considered a nation,' Niina explained.

'Ja, her official name is The Binding of Germany and Prussia,' Ludwig said.

Yao was shocked, she had met Niina before, when Prussia was still a nation.

'Pramy? You look so different now! You used to be so small, look how much you've grown!' Yao exclaimed.

'China? You know her?' America asked.

'Yes! I used to teach her how to cook food with her when she was just a chibi! I always wondered what happened to her!' Yao got out of his seat and went up to hug Niina.

'She look a lot like Taiwan only younger and she has pink eyes,' noticed South Korea.

The conference continued and the subject changed from global warming to Niina. After decades of not knowing any other countries besides, her brother, the italians and Japan, Niina was now meeting all the countries in just one day. She was happy to have made so many new Allies in just one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Arthur **

It was the first day since Niina was introduced to the rest of the world. She had big plans for today, normally, she didn't have any plans at all, just cooking for the family and cleaning the home, however, today she had her whole day planned.

At 10am, she was meeting Feliks and Toris at the cinema to watch a new horror movie which just came out, at 12pm, she was joining Berwald and Tino for lunch, at 3pm she was going sight-seeing at Heracles' country, at 6pm, she was joining Francis for dinner, even though Arthur warned her it was a bad idea, and finally at 8pm, she was staying the night at the English Residence.

Niina became very good friends with Arthur.

She woke up at 7:30am that morning. She got changed into a dark blue mini dress and white high heels. She prepared omelettes and bacon for her brothers for breakfast and left them a to-do list.

10:30am - clean Buke's bowls, give her fresh water and cat food. Also I left breakfast on the table, heat it up if needed.

11:30am- strip the beds and do the washing, move the wet clothes out side to dry.

1:00pm - fold the dry clothes and put them in the correct places.

2:00pm - I left some wurst and potatoes in the fridge to heat up in the microwave for 4 minutes.

4:00pm - feed buke again and take out the bed sheets and put them to dry outside.

5:00pm - I left some sushi in the fridge for dinner.

6:00pm - wash the dishes and put the bed covers back on the beds.

7:00pm - feed buke again.

Tomorrow morning, heat up the left over omelettes and bacon. I will be back around 12pm.

Niina got her hand bag and left the house at 9:30, She walked to the cinema near Feliks' house as it was not far away. She arrived on time and saw Feliks and Toris standing at the ticket booth, Toris noticed Niina and waved at her, both of the guys were wearing white shirts and ties with black suit trousers and black shoes. She walked over to the boys to greet them.

'Like, hey, Nii,' Feliks said.

'Hey, Niina, we're glad you agreed to meet with us,' smiled Toris.

'Well, you guys seemed nice so I thought I might,' Niina smiled back.

Toris blushed and apologised for not getting any flowers, Niina laughed and told him it was fine. Then Feliks started talking about how he painted his house pink, Niina liked the two friends a lot.

Finally, they purchased tickets and Toris offered to buy Niina popcorn. She agreed so Toris bought her it. The movie started 10 minutes late but they didn't mind, it gave them more time to learn more about each other.

The movie was really scary and Toris ended up having to comfort Niina a lot whilst Feliks laughed at the movie saying it was 'like, totally not that scary'.

When the movie finally finished, Niina said farewell to the two boys and said she really enjoyed spending her time with them, because that is honestly how she felt. Tino and Berwald were waiting outside the cinema in Berwald's car.

'Hi, Nina!' Finland shouted, cheerfully as always.

'Hey!' Nina called back, she sat in the back seat of Berwald's car and he started to drive.

'We're going to the pub,' Berwald said in his deep Swedish accent which Niina loved.

'Ja, we heard you liked beer so we thought we might as well take you to have some,' Tino explained.

Niina smiled, she was probably the most talked about person by all the countries. Half way through their conversation, her phone rang. She excused herself and picked up her cellphone.

'Ja?' she asked.

'Hello, it's Arthur, I was just checking to see if you are alright,' explained Arthur.

'Oh, of course, I'm fine,' replied Niina.

'So i will see you at 8 'o' clock tonight?' He asked.

'Ja, I will see you then,' she replied and hang up.

By the time she hang up, they had arrived at the pub, The time was 12:50pm. The three of them got out of the car and entered the bar. Tino ordered 3 beers and the three of them sat down at a table meant for 4. When Niina was half way through finish her beer, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes sat down on the spare seat beside her.

'Denmark!' exclaimed Tino.

'You guys having beer without me? How rude!' laughed Denmark.

'Actually, we were just spending some time with Niina,' Tino explained.

'Who? Oh this girl here? Hi! I'm Denmark, Are you a new country?' Denmark asked.

'No, I'm not really a country. It's nice to meet you, I'm Germany's and Prussia's younger sister,' Niina replied.

'I didn't know Germany had a little sister!' Denmark said, Surprised.

'None of us did until yesterday!' Tino told Denmark.

Denmark order two large Beers and drank them both really quickly, Niina was surprised how good he was at drinking. She ended up bonding with him and the four of them had lots of fun, even though Berwald only said a couple of sentences.

Time flew by and it was time for Niina to go to Heracles' country. She admired Greek Mythology. Denmark offered to drive her but Tino said it'd be best if Berwald drove since Denmark had a bit too much to drink. Niina arrived at the Greek Mythology museum exactly on time. Heracles was waiting outside, he looked like a really calm person.

At the museum, Heracles taught Niina a lot about Greece and it's Gods. She was surprised about how much she didn't know. They finished walking around the museum half an hour early so they went to sit on a hill in the country side and play with all of Heracles cats. He had a lot of cats, he seemed to love them as much as Niina.

'We are a lot alike,' He said.

Niina smiled, 'Ja, we are. I think we well get along really well,'

'I wish you were my sister, you're really cute,' Heracles told her.

'I wish you were my brother,' she laughed.

'Hey, what was it like not being in touch with the outside world?' He asked.

'It was... I actually never thought about it, I loved looking after my brothers, I thought I had everything I needed to be happy, that is until I met all you guys and realised how much I was missing out on,' Niina explained.

'Oh... that's sad,'

'Yeah, I guess it is, I'm glad I met you thought,'

'I'm glad I met you too,'

They continued to talk until Niina realised she needs to be going to meet Francis. Heracles dropped her off to the French Restaurant in which Francis made reservations. Niina hugged Heralces goodbye and walked inside, the waiter showed her to their table which Francis was already sitting at.

When Francis noticed Niina had arrived, he got up and kissed her on each cheek like the French do.

'Bonjour, mon dame,' Francis said after he finished.

'Hello, sorry if I kept you waiting,' She blushed.

'Non, Non, Non, I was early,' He smiled.

Francis pulled out her chair and Niina sat on it and he tucked it back in.

'Merci,' she thanked him.

'Ah, you know some french, oui?' He smiled.

'Oui, I picked it up when I was little some how,' Niina replied.

A waiter came in to take their orders. Niina had no idea why Ludwig had told her Francis was a pervert and why Arthur didn't want her to meet up with him, Francis seemed like a very kind person.

After they finished their starters and ordered their main course, Francis rubbed his leg on Niina's.

'Mon Cher, you are indeed very beautiful, you know,' he said, ' would you perhaps like to spend the night, if you know what I mean ohnohnohonhonohnoh,'

'Erm...' Niina stared to get Nervous.

Luckily, Arthur turned out to be sitting a few tables away and over heard Francis. He came up behind Francis and hit him about 5 times across the heard.

'STOP BEING SUCH A PERV, YOU WANKER,' Arthur shouted at Francis.

'Ow, Ow, Ow! Stop it you Black Sheep of Europe,' Francis screamed.

'Fuck off, you frog! I'll fucking beat you up if you perv on again, twat!' Arthur replied.

Arthur took Niina's hand.

'Come on, let's go, France is a twat unworthy of your presence!'

'Non! Come back! FUCK YOU ENGLAND!' France shouted.

Niina now understood what Ludwig meant by 'Francis is a pervert'. Niina was so glad Arthur was nearby to save her from that perv.

It was 7pm when they arrived at the English residence. Arthur made tea for both of them and they sat down in the living room.

'Thank you,' Niina blushed.

'It's fine, I wasn't stalking you by the way, I just knew France would do that so I came just in case, to protect you,' Arthur explained, 'You must be hungry, you didn't get to eat Dinner because of that frog, would you like me to cook something?'

'If you could, that would be wunderbar!' Niina smiled.

After finishing his tea, Arthur stood up and go out some cooking ingredients.

'I'm making some Shepard's pie if that's okay with you?' He asked.

'I'm vegetarian, sorry,' Niina replied.

'Oh, I'm sorry! I'll make some vegetarian stew then,' he said.

'Thank you, that is wunderbar!' she smiled.

However, she noticed he was doing it wrong and adding the wrong amounts of flavouring. She got up from her chair and walked over to him.

'Arthur, you're not doing it right, do you want me to show you how to do it?' Niina asked.

'O-oh... Yes please...' Arthur blushed.

Niina taught Arthur the importance of measuring favourings and how to be a good cook. After half an hour the stew was finished. They sat and down at the dining room table and ate it.

'Oh my! This is wonderful!' Arthur exclaimed.

'See, I knew you could do it,' Niina smiled.

Niina's phone started ringing.

'Sorry, I have to take this, it's Gilbert,' she excused herself.

'it's fine,' Arthur replied.

'Ja?' She answered the phone.

'Guten tag, sister, I'm calling to check up on you,' Gilbert replied.

'Everything is gut, did you do everything on the to-do list?' she asked.

'Ja, Ja, Ja, we did everything, we didn't realise how much you did for us until now!' He explained.

'Ha ha ha, well you guys have fun, Gute Nacht Gilbert! And say Gute Nacht to Ludwig as well,' replied Niina.

'Gute Nacht, take care of yourself,' Gilbert hang up.

Niina was really happy, this was one of the best days she ever had. The very best was probably when she was 14 and Gilbert and Ludwig took her to a fair, she treasured that memory, it made the three of them closer.

'It's getting quite late, do you want to sleep with me or do you want to be in the guest room?' Arthur blushed as he asked the question.

'Well, since we are quite close I don't mind sharing with you if that alright?' Niina asked.

'O-oh! Yes! Of course it's fine with me!' He was shocked she agreed to sleep in the same bed as him, 'If you didn't bring a night gown, i left a white nightdress on the bed for you'

Niina smiled, 'I'll call you up when I'm done dressing,'

She went upstairs and went to Arthur's bedroom, he told her it was the first door on the right. His bedroom was massive, She saw the white dress on the corner of his bed, it was a mini dress with black lace at the bottom, it was sleeveless. and had black lace around the collar as well, it didn't show much cleavage which was good. She put the dress on and it seemed to fit her perfectly.

'I'm done!' She called.

Arthur entered the bedroom, he was wearing union jack boxers and a black vest, much like Ludwig's. When Arthur saw her, he blushed, she looked beautiful in the dress. Niina reached into her handbag and got out a hair brush and white ribbion and tied her long chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail.

'You look... beautiful...' Arthur held Niina in an embrace.

'Thank you,' She blushed.

They kissed. Niina was so happy, she didn't want to admit it but she started to have feelings for Arthur when they first met. She knew Ludwig and Gilbert wouldn't approve of this.

'I think... I'm inlove with you...' Arthur said, still embracing her.

'I think I might be too...' She replied.

After embracing the went into the bed.

'Gute Nacht, Arthur,' Niina said.

'Goodnight,' He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Blizzard**

Niina woke up at 10:30am, laterr than she normally did. To her surprise, Arthur was not next to her. She noticed a note at the end of the bed. She got up and read it.

_Niina, _

_I'm sorry to have to leave in my home alone, however, something very important came up and I had to leave. I hope you can forgive me. Leave when you are ready to._

_With Love From_

_Arthur Kirkland._

Niina didn't mind, she understood that as a big and important country he had a lot of work to do, much like Ludwig. She went into the bathroom and got changed, luckily, she bought a change of clothes in her handbag, she noticed Arthur had left her two towels on the toilet, a towel for her hair and a towel to dry herself with.

She ran the bath water and went downstairs to make herself some tea whilst the bath filled up. After she finished making the tea, she went back upstairs to the bathroom and turned off the tap. She put down the teacup on the side of the bath, got undressed and hopped into the hot and steamy bath. It was very relaxing.

Niina drank her tea in the bath and soaked for 20minutes, she then washed her body with body lotion and washed her hair with shampoo but did not apply conditioner. She rinsed herself with the shower and got out. She wrapped the smaller towel as a turban and used the larger one to dry her body. Niina then slid into her pink and white striped bra and matching panties. Afterwards, she put on her light blue denim shorts and a loose pink t-shirt.

She left the bathroom and dried her hair with the towel. It was still quite damp after she finished but it had to do since she did not have a hair dryer with her. The brushed her hair with her hair brush and packed away her things, she made the bed and decided it was time to leave. Niina thought there was no point for her to stick around if Arthur wasn't home. She slipped on her white heels from the day before and checked the time on her cellphone: 1:30pm.

_Crap, _she thought _I'm screwed, I should have been home hours ago. My brothers must be worried._

Niina checked her missed calls. 4 from Ludwig and 3 from Gilbert. She called Gilbert.

'Hello?' She asked.

'Oh my god! Niina! That is not awesome! We were so worried, you were supposed to be home hours ago! Where are you?!' Gilbert shouted in a worried voice.

'D-don't worry, Oni Chan. I'm almost home, I got carried away in the bath. I'm sorry I'll be there in an hour or so,' She replied.

'At least you are safe, I will let Ludwig know you are okay, he's worried sick. He even went running around trying to find you! Auf Wiedersehen, be home soon,' Gilbert sighed.

'Auf Wiedersehen, Oni Chan,' Niina replied.

She put her phone back into her handbag and left Arthur's house. She felt really bad about making her brothers worry. Niina noticed the clouds were grey. _Oh no... There must be a storm on the way... I guess I'll have to cut through Switzerland... Vash won't be happy, I'll have to explain and hopefully he won't shoot me._

Just before Niina managed to enter Switzerland, it started to heavily snow. _Shit... A blizzard..._ It started to snow heavier by the second. Niina started to run, she saw Vash's home in the distance and ran as fast as she could towards it. When she reached the door, she knocked as hard as she could. Lucky for her, Lilli opened the door, not Vash.

'O-oh no! Come in, miss!' Lilli said.

'Danke!' Niina replied.

Vash came running downstairs.

'Lilli! Why'd you let this tresspaser in!?' Shouted Vash.

'There's a blizzard, Big Brother! Can't we let her stay until it is over!' Lilli asked.

'Who are you!' Vash shouted at Niina.

'Niina Belischmidt, Ludwig and Gilbert Belischmidt's sister,' Niina replied, sneezing afterwards.

'Oh the new girl, you seemed pretty nice at the conference and I think you'll be a good influence on Lilli, you're welcome to stay until the blizzard finishes,' Vash blushed.

Lilli's face light up, 'Oh Danke, big brother!'

'Ja, Danke,' Niina said.

'W-whatever,' Vash replied and went back upstairs.

Lilli smiled at Niina and took her hand and dragged her to the living room. She sat down on the couch and asked Niina to sit next to her.

'Big Brother never let anyone stay at our house before,' Lilli smiled.

'Well, I heard he likes to keep his neutrality,' Niina responded.

'Ja, he does,' Lilli laughed.

'Oh no! I need to tell my big brothers that i'm not coming home until late because of the blizzard here!' Niina said, really worried.

'It's okay, you can call them, I don't mind,' Lilli was so kind and innocent.

Niina got out her cellphone and called Gilbert.

'Ja?' Gilbert asked.

'Hallo? Gilbert, there's a blizzard here so I'll be home later than expected, I'm staying at the Switzerland Residence,' Niina told him.

'Ja, the blizzard is here too, but that is so awesome! Switzerland never lets anyone stay at his home! I'll see you when the blizzard is over, Freilos!' Gilbert said.

'Auf Wiedersehen,' Niina hang up.

Niina spent a lot of time talking to Lilli and they became good friends. Lilli really seemed to like Niina. When the blizzard finally stopped, Lilli became upset because Niina had to go home. Vash came down to say goodbye.

'Take care, you can come back any time to come see Lilli, Freilos!' Vash said.

'Freilos!' Lilli called.

' Auf Wiedersehen!' Niina called back, she was happy to make new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Welcome to World Academy W**

When Niina Finally got back to the German Residence it was midnight. As soon as Ludwig opened the door he hugged Niina tightly and even shed a tear but denied it when Niina confronted him about it. Gilbert also hugged his little sister because he too was terrible worried about her.

'Oh ja, a letter came in through the post addressed to you,' Ludwig said, as if nothing just happened, he handed her the letter.

'Danke,' Niina said as she opened the letter.

_To The Binding of Germany and the Teutonic Knights,_

_We've discussed this matter on the morning of May 7th and we have come to this decision - You will attend World Academy W with all the countries started Monday 8th May. This is a fantastic and rare opportunity for you since you are not officially a country or nation._

_Kind Regards,_

_United States of America, France, Russia, China, United Kingdom of Great Britian and Northern Ireland and Canada._

'Looks like I'm attending school with you guys now,' Niina said.

'That's wunderbar news! You won't have to stay home alone all day during the weekdays,' Ludwig explained.

'Ja! To be honest, I knew this day would come! That's why I bought that girl's school uniform, That is how awesome I am, I'll go put it in your wardrobe,' Glbert said and went upstairs.

Ludwig put his arm around his sister who was 10inches small than him so it was quite hard to hug her or anything. Ludwig and Niina didn't look very alike. He was tall and muscular whilst she was small and skinny, He had blue eyes and blonde hair whilst she had Brown hair and naturally pink eyes, to be honest, Ludwig didn't look like Gilbert either. Niina looked a lot similar to Gilbert, Inheriting his pale skin and strange eye colour only his was more red rather than pink. However, the three siblings were more alike on the inside, all three of them being short sighted (however Niina and Gilbert preferred to wear contact lenses hence why sometimes Gilbert's eyes were blue and Niina's were brown), all three of them loving to drink beer and all three of them being neat freaks.

Niina was actually kind of hyper and narcissistic like Gilbert and loved to show off, but didn't really show it to acquaintances, only close friends and family, but she also inherited Ludwig's 'I don't tolerate shit' Trait which means she doesn't tolerate mistakes or people being late also she inherited from him the baking trait, she loves baking cakes with Ludwig.

It was morning the next day and Niina was woken up by Ludwig at 6am.

'Wake up, Nii, You have to get ready for your first day of school, we're waiting for you downstairs' Ludwig said, he was already dressed in his uniform, checked blue trousers, white shirt, black tie and cream jumper.

Ludwig got Niina's uniform out of the wardrobe and put brown school shoes next to her bed and white stocking also he dropped Niina's cream-white shoulder bag and then left her bedroom.

She took off her nightgown and put on a blue and white striped bra and matching panties. Niina first put on her white stockings and then her white short sleeve shirt, she then put on her black tie. Then she slid on her red tartan skirt and lastly she put on her cream jumper and her brown school shoes. She brushed her chocolate hair and applied some mascara.

Niina checked what Ludwig put in her bag, a pencil case filled with basic stationary, her cell phone, a book called 'The Vampires of Willowson Creek' and a pink notepad. She put the bag on her shoulder between her arm and body and went downstairs. She saw Gilbert wearing the same uniform as Ludwig and Gilbird on his head. He had a black cross-body bag with a badge that said 'I am awesome' on it. Ludwig had a navy cross-body bag.

'Alright then, let's go,' Said Ludwig.

The three siblings got in to Ludwig's car which Rodrich had to drive over since Niina left it at his place 3 days ago. Ludwig, of course, sat in the drivers seat, Gilbert in the passenger seat and Niina in the middle seat at the back.

'I hope you don't mind, we are giving the Italian brothers a ride too so you'll have to sit between them at the back,' Ludwig explained.

'Nein, it's fine,' Niina replied.

After ten minutes of Niina and Gilbert screaming the lyrics of 'Mein Gott', they finally arrived at the Italian residence. Gilbert toned down the radio which was playing 'Mein Gott' for the 4th time. Feliciano sat behind Ludwig and Romano sat behind Gilbert.

'So you are going to school with us now, you bastard?' asked Romano, being the dick head he was.

'Suck my cock, you tomato eating bastard,' Niina replied.

Niina and Romano laughed and high fived.

'I taught you well,' laughed Romano.

'You two are funny together, aren't they, Germany?' Feliciano said, in his adorable italian accent.

'Ja, I guess so,' Germany sighed.

'Mein Gott?' Prussia asked.

'YES!' Prany shouted.

'SOMEONE IS CALLING, I'M BEING CALLED, ALRIGHT, LEAVE IT TO ME, LET'S GO, MORE! MORE! TO THE EAST AND TO THE WEST,I'LL KEEP RUNNING, IF YOU DESIRE IT TOO, I'LL COME PET YOU, THAT'S RIGHT, IF FIGHTING IS YOUR ONLY OPTION, THEN THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL HAVE TO DO, THE AWESOME ME'S THE MOST SUPREME! THE STRONGEST! THE ONE WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH, YEAH!IS THE AWESOME ME, OF COURSE! DANKE!THE BEST THE MOST FEARSOME! YOU GUYS CAN PRAISE ME, I'LL SHOW YOU MY MASSIVE DREAM, A SUCCESSION OF VICTORIES FOR SURE! ALONE IN MY ROOM, I'LL WRITE IT TODAY TOO, A MEMORIAL OF THE AWESOME ME , MORE! MORE! HEY LITTLE BIRD CHIRP FOR MY SAKE, IT WILL HEAL ME; NIYO NIYO! THIS IS BAD, A PANDA THAT WILL BRING HAPPINESS, I WON'T BE FOOLED,THE AWESOME ME WILL SHOW UP! BURN IT UP! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT AND I'LL DO IT VIOLENTLY! OLD MAN, PLEASE WATCH OVER ME!MEIN GOTT! IN A PINCH! PUNCH! SOMETIMES EVEN A WARRIOR STARTS SHAKING, I'LL LEAVE THINGS AT THIS POINT, A REVERSE IN THE SITUATION I'M GOING TO BE HASTY! ALL OF THE MAPS WILL SOMEDAY BE IN THESE HANDS... I'LL LAUGH AS I RUN THROUGH, THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M WEAK, IT'S BECAUSE I'M TOO STRONG, THE AWESOME ME'S THE MOST SUPREME! THE STRONGEST! THE ONE WHO GETS THE LAST LAUGH, YEAH! IS THE AWESOME ME OF COURSE! DANKE! EVERYONE! COME HERE! LET'S EXCHANGE EMAIL ADDRESSES? BEING ALONE IS TOO MUCH FUN, EVERYTHING WILL BE IN THESE HANDS! JUST YOU WAIT! A SUCCESSION OF VICTORIES FOR SURE! BEOBACHTEN SIE ES BITTE, FRITZ VATER! BEOBACHTEN SIE ES BITTE, FRITZ VATER! BEOBACHTEN SIE ES BITEE, FRITZ VATER!' Niina, Gilbert and Romano screamed.

'... I think my ears are bleed...' said Feliciano.

'Oh shut up.. bastard,' Romano replied.

'we're here, finally,' Ludwig announced.

At the front gate, Alfred and Arthur were waiting, leaning against it with their arms folded. When Niina got out and walked towards the school gate Alfred and Arthur got up.

'Welcome to World Academy W,' They said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - First day**

'Good Morning, The principle said that we will have to show you to your class and guide you during your first week here,' explained England.

'Yeah Dude, he chose us cause he needs a hero like me to show the new comers around! Cause I'm the hero!' America put his thump up.

' If you don't mind, we'll have to take her off you guys now,' England says.

'Hell no, you bastards! On her first day, Nii is staying with me!' shouts Romano because that's just the dick he is.

'Yeah, well the principle says she's coming with us!' Alfred shouts back.

'We'll see about that, bastards!' Romano storms off to the principle's office.

'Come on now, we don't have all day,' England sighs, grabbing her arm and pulling her along into the school premesis.

They leave the three others by themselves. Niina was forced to walk between America and England. They explained the timetables, classes and breaks. America hands Niina a Timetable

_The Binding of Germany and the Teutonic Knights - Niina Ada Belischmidt -_

_mondays&wednesdays - 9am: home room - Mr Gordon, 9:15am: German - Mr Hoffleschmidtz, 10:15am: English - Miss Kensington, 11:15am: break, 12pm: science - Mrs Earl, 1pm: Maths - Mr Kaoski, 1:45pm: lunch, 2:50pm: home room - Mr Gordon, 3:10pm: History - Mr Joi_

_tuesdays&thursdays - 9am: home room - Mr Gordon, 9:15am: Physcial Education - Mr Jacobs, 11:15am:break, 12pm:cooking -Miss Loyette, 1pm: German - Mr Hoffleschmidtz, 1:45pm:lunch, 2:50pm home room - Mr Gordon, 3:10pm: Mythology - Miss Fernadez._

_Fridays - 9am: home room - Miss Vinio, 9:15am:maths - Mr Kaoski, 10:15am: Media - Miss Venedicho, 11:15am: break, 12pm: Art - Mr Denchanaz, 1pm:Religous Education - Mr Strout, 1:45pm:lunch, 2:50pm: home room - Miss Vinio_

Niina was quite happy with her timetable, especially since she had German on it and Cooking, she knew she would be good at those. Arthur and Alfred guided Niina to her Home room, room 3-b. Her homeroom teacher was an american man with brown hair and blue eyes.

'Ah, you must be the new student, Niina Ada Belischmidt. Heracles literally shoved poor Raivis out of his chair so that you could sit next to him,' Said Mr Gordon.

Niina looked towards Heracles, he sat in the third row, last desk to the right. The seat next to him was empty, she was guessing Raivis sat there before, she walked towards the desk and sat down next to Heracles by the window.

In Class 3-b there was: Ivan Braginski (Russia), Elizaveta Edelstein (Hungary), Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain), Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania), Heracles Karpusi (Greece), Yao Wang (China), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Lilli Zwingli (Leichtenstein) Raivis Galante (Latvia), Norway, Denmark and Lovino Vargas (Romano) who wasn't here yet because he was probably still complaining to the principle.

There were 4 classes in the Country&Nation part of the academy, 3-a, 3-b, 3-c and 4-c (where all the smart and posh countries and nations went like Roderich and Arthur). There was also a human part of the school where extremely rich or extordinarly smart humans attended, but they were not aloud to meet any students from the Country&Nation building or even see them during the school day, also they finished later and started earlier than the Countries and Nations. Arthur told Niina that there were 21 classes in the human's part, ranging from 1-c to 7-a.

'I wanted you to sit next to me because you're my best friend,' whispered Heracles.

'You're my best friend too,' smiled Niina.

When home room finished, all the countries left expect from the German speaking ones (Leichtenstein, Hungary, Prany) and the rest of the German speaking countries entered (Germany, Prussia, Switzerland, Austria, Beligium). Lilli sat next to Niina and so did Gilbert. Ludwig sat in front of Niina next to Roderich.

Mr Hoffleschmidtz entered the room.

'Hallo, Meiner klasse, I see we have a new face amongst us, Ludwig&Gilbert's younger sister, ja? That make's three Belischmidts in meiner klasse, can you please say 'Good morning, Mr Hoffleschmidtz, My name is Niina Ada Belischmidt and I am the Binding of Germany and the Teutonic knights' in German?' asked Mr Hoffleschmidtz.

'Ja, Guten morgen, herr Hoffleschmidtz, Mein name ist Niina Ada Belischmidt und ich bin die Bindung von Deutschland und die Deutschordensritter,' Niina spoke.

The teacher clapped, 'my, you really are a Belischmidt'

'What's that supposed to mean,' snapped Ludwig.

'Ja!' agreed Gilbert.

'It's a compliment, don't worry!' The teacher replied.

The bell for second period, Niina left for the room next door, class 3-a, to attend her English class. The other English speaking countries were, Canada, Australia, Wy, New Zealand, Seychelles, England, America, Hong Kong, Netherlands. Niina did not really speak English but had to learn it, Ludwig and Gilbert did not have to attend it because they finished last year.

Niina sat between Arthur and Australia.

The English lessons seemed longer than it was as it was extremely boring.

Break finally came, Niina made good friends with Seychelles and spent their break together Seychelles was in class 3-c. Break came and went and it was period 3, science. The whole of class 3-b were together and Niina sat between Heracles and Romano. The three of them kept getting into trouble for laughing and talking.

Period 4, maths, Niina, Heracles and Romano decided to Skip maths and went to sit under the oak tree in the feilds.

'Mr Kaoski is a bastard, trust me,' Romano said.

'I agree, he has a temper. He's really creepy like Russia,' Heracles explained whilst staring at the cloud.

Niina giggled and sat on Heracles' chest.

'Meow, I'm a cat,' she laughed.

'Well then, I guess I'll have to pet you,' replied Heracles whilst petting Niina's head.

'STOP IT YOU BASTARD, YOU CAN'T FLIRT WITH MY GIR-' Romano stopped when he noticed what he was saying.

'Wait, wait, wait, wait... what? Your girl? Since when was I _your_ girl?' Niina smirked.

'I didn't saying that! Y-you B-bastard!' Romano looked away and blushed.

'Yes you did, tomato lover,' Heracles grinned and looked at Niina, Niina looked back, Heracles nodded.

'W-why did you- ARGH!' Romano was cut off by Niina launching herself straight at him, he fell flat on the ground with Niina on top of him.

'Bastard...' Romano laughed and went bright red like a tomato.

'Aw, you look just like your favourite thing, a red tomato,' Niina laughed.

'He does doesn't he?' Agreed Heracles and laughed, 'I miss my cats.'

'What are you talking about? I'm here,' Niina said, snuggling up to Heracles.

'Oh yeah, ha ha, careful, Romano is gonna get jealous,' Heracles put his arm around Niina and turned to face Romano and grinned.

'Oh shut up you bastard! Fourth period is over it's lunch now,' Romano replied.

'Let's just spend lunch here, I know you bought lunch with you Romano, and I did. Did you, Niina?' Heracles asked.

'No...' Her expression saddened.

'Don't worry, I bought some spare vegetarian sushi and iced green tea,' he smiled at her as he got out the neatly packed food box and bottle.

Niina's eyes lit up, 'OMG THAT'S MY FAVOURITE HOW DID YOU KNOW!'

'Instinct, here you go,' Heracles kissed Niina on the forehead after he handed her the food and drink.

He then turned to see Romano, pretty pissed of as usual. He grabbed him and dragged him in, the three of them sat against the tree, cuddling. Then Niina decided it was time to eat. Romano ate his Sliced tomatoes and pasta, Nina ate her vegetarian Sushi and Heracles his Greek yoghurt and beef slices. The three of them, best friends, spending time together. Niina liked it like that.

The bell rang for home room. The three of them got up and Heracles gave Niina a piggyback. She rode on his back the whole way to home room and Romano walked next to them. Niina occasionally petting Romano's head.

They skipped period 5 as well so they could go to the cafe across the street. They each bought a drink and muffin and laughed and had fun. The end of the day came and Niina and Romano had to say goodbye to Heracles. Niina and Romano headed back to the school grounds so Ludwig would drive them home. Niina was riding on Romano's back the short journey.

When they got back, the others were already in the car.

'So where were you two love birds?' Feliciano asked.

'The cafe opposite the street with Heracles,' Niina smiled.

'You know, it's not good to skip lessons on your first day,' Ludwig said.

'It was only the last one,' Romano replied.

'I checked with your home room teacher, you weren't in period 4 either. You're lucky I said you guys took Niina to the nurse's office because she fainted from all the stress,' Ludwig sighed.

'Traurig...' Niina felt really bad.

'It's fine, oh yeah Romano, you're coming to our with Feliciano for the night,' Ludwig informed Romano.

'Yeah, okay,' Romano replied.

The five of the started singing 'Pub and Go' because it was on the radio.


End file.
